


A Mistake

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Hera's POV, I don't think these are spoilers but be warned, Interrogation, Psychological Torture, Violence, possible spoilers to swr season 4
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: When she woke up, he was there, smiling at her. His smile meant she had lost.





	A Mistake

I.

Kiedy się obudziła, był przy niej. Uśmiechał się do niej. Jego uśmiech mówił: „przegrałaś”. A ona nic nie mogła zrobić. Nie mogła nawet się poruszyć, przykuta do wymyślnego krzesła, którego Imperium używało do przesłuchiwania więźniów. Nie zamierzała okazać lęku. Nie chciała dać Thrawnowi satysfakcji.

\- Ponownie się spotykamy, generał Syndullo – rzekł wielki admirał – i ponownie w niesprzyjających okolicznościach.

\- Może tym razem to faktycznie będzie ostatni raz – odparła.

Niebieskoskóry mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Wszystko zależy od tego, w jakiej atmosferze przebiegnie nasza rozmowa – odpowiedział.

\- Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać, Thrawn – syknęła.

Zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę.

\- A czy teraz nie rozmawiamy?

Hera zacisnęła zęby i spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Jak sobie pani życzy – rzekł Thrawn z przesadną uprzejmością. – ISB z chęcią poprowadzi to przesłuchanie. Jednakże imperialni agenci nie słyną z subtelności… Być może agent Kallus wspominał o metodach, które sam stosował wobec nieskłonnych do współpracy więźniów.

Twi’lekanka zaczęła szarpać więzy. Metalowe kleszcze ściskające jej kończyny boleśnie wgryzały się w jej skórę.

\- Interesujące urządzenie, nieprawdaż? Po zapoznaniu się z instrukcją jego obsługi byłem zdumiony, na ile sposobów można zadać ból innej istocie. Oczywiście – Thrawn machnął ręką – nie wpływa to na jakość przesłuchań.

Cofnął się, by mogła go lepiej widzieć. Hera posłała mu nienawistne spojrzenie.

\- Możemy zawrzeć umowę – oświadczył spokojnie wielki admirał. – Pani powie mi to, co chcę usłyszeć, a ja w zamian zwrócę pani wolność.

Zaśmiała się gorzko. Wiedziała, że kłamał. Żaden z oficerów Imperium nie wypuściłby rebeliantki. A ona na dodatek była dowódcą eskadry. Mogła liczyć na pokazową egzekucję. Jeśli, naturalnie, coś z niej zostanie po serii tortur, którym zostanie poddana.

\- Nic nie powiem – odparła hardo.

Thrawn skrzywił się lekko.

\- Tu się pani myli – odpowiedział. – Wszyscy po pewnym czasie zaczynają mówić.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Hera została sama w swojej celi. Czekała na jego powrót. Gdy się nie zjawił, czekała na wizytę agentów Imperialnego Biura. Czekała, aż głód i zmęczenie sprawiły, że straciła przytomność.

II.

Kiedy się obudziła, w jej celi znajdował się szturmowiec, który mierzył do niej z blastera. W dłoni trzymał jakieś urządzenie i Hera pomyślała, że teraz rozpoczną się jej tortury.

Dźwięk otwieranych klamer zaskoczył ją zupełnie i , nie podtrzymywana już przez metalowe kleszcze, runęła na posadzkę.

\- Mam iść z tobą? – zapytała szturmowca, podnosząc się powoli.

\- Nie – odrzekł zniekształcony przez aparaturę hełmu głos. – Masz kilka minut na zaspokojenie potrzeb fizjologicznych.

Czuła upokorzenie, przykucając nad kratką w podłodze. Szturmowiec nie odwrócił się. Wątpiła, by zamknął oczy, by dać jej choć odrobinę prywatności.

Łapczywie wypiła wodę, dostarczoną jej przez droida. Szturmowiec nie ruszył się z miejsca. Cały czas celował w jej kierunku. Ostentacyjnie podziękowała droidowi, gdy wręczył jej przydziałowe racje żywnościowe. Zjadła wszystko. Potrzebowała sił, by zaplanować ucieczkę.

\- Czas minął – oznajmił jej strażnik.

Zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób zamierzał ją zmusić, by dała się skuć. Szacowała swoje szanse na zwycięstwo w walce wręcz. Choć była osłabiona, wciąż mogła powalić napastnika. Wystarczyło, gdyby odebrała mu broń…

Broń, która nagle wystrzeliła w jej stronę laserową wiązkę. I nastała ciemność.

III.

Kiedy się obudziła, była sama. Ponownie przykuta do krzesła. Nie wiedziała, ile czasu minęło, odkąd straciła przytomność. Od wyjścia szturmowca. Od wyjścia Thrawna.

Musiała zaplanować ucieczkę. W celi nie było jednak niczego, co mogłoby posłużyć za narzędzie lub choćby za prowizoryczną broń. Nie była w stanie samodzielnie wyzwolić się z więzów. Wiedziała jednak, że po jakimś czasie ktoś przyjdzie, by mogła załatwić swoje potrzeby. Przez krótką chwilę będzie wolna. Wolna na tyle, na ile można być wolnym w imperialnej celi. Będzie się mogła ruszać. To była jej jedyna szansa na ucieczkę.

„Zaatakować strażnika” – powtarzała w myślach swoją mantrę. – „Zabrać mu broń i ogłuszyć go. Opuścić celę. Znaleźć hangar. Ukraść statek”.

IV.

Kiedy się obudziła, czekała na przybycie strażnika. Drzemała, by zabić czas. Lecz czas nie chciał płynąć szybciej. Zatrzymał się zupełnie.

Hera trwała w stanie sennego odrętwienia. Myślała o przyjaciołach. Czy właściwie: o rodzinie, ponieważ uważała rebeliantów za swoją rodzinę. Przypominała sobie ich twarze. Ezry. Zeba. Sabine. I… Kanana.

Myślała o przyjaciołach, żeby nie zwariować.

Kiedy w jej celi pojawił się szturmowiec, nie miała sił, by go zaatakować. Zdrętwiały jej stopy i z trudem mogła się poruszać. Usiadła na zimnej posadzce i rozcierała obolałe mięśnie.

Nie uchyliła się nawet przed strzałem, przymknęła tylko oczy. A kiedy znów się obudziła, myślała o tym, jak bardzo nienawidzi Imperium i wielkiego admirała Thrawna.

V.

Kiedy się obudziła, nie wierzyła już w przebudzenia. Uwięzienie mogło być snem, a ona, bezpieczna, drzemała na swoim fotelu pilota w kokpicie Ducha.

Nie mogła się nawet uszczypnąć, by sprawdzić, czy był to sen, czy była to jawa. Poza tym snem lub poza tą jawą, poza tym koszmarem byli jej przyjaciele. Musiała wierzyć w to, że jej pomogą. Nie zostawią jej samej. Obudzą ją, tak naprawdę.

VI.

Kiedy po raz kolejny przybył szturmowiec, musiał potrząsnąć Herą, by się obudziła.

\- Kanan? – zapytała sennie i – ku jej zdumieniu, szturmowiec skinął głową.

Gestem nakazał jej, by zachowała spokój. Uwolnił ją za pomocą mechanicznego urządzenia i ustawił się obok niej jak strażnik eskortujący więźnia.

Korytarze były puste, raz tylko zdarzyło się, że minęli innego imperialnego żołnierza. Hera przeżyła wówczas chwilę strachu, lecz Kanan pewnie oświadczył, że wykonuje „rozkazy wielkiego admirała”. Hera starała się ukryć uśmiech. Wyobraziła sobie jak triumfalny uśmiech Thrawna przeobraża się w grymas gniewu na wieść o jej ucieczce.

\- Sytuacja na Lothalu się zmieniła – poinformował ją Kanan. – Potrzebujemy więcej ludzi.

\- Mon Mothma nikogo nie przyśle – odparła ze smutkiem Hera. – Kiedy ostatnio rozmawiałam z dowództwem, z trudem przekonałam ich, żeby przydzielili mi jedną eskadrę.

\- Ktoś inny mógłby nam pomóc?

\- Saw Gerrera, ale… nie ufam mu. Nikt z Sojuszu mu nie ufa.

\- Gdzie on teraz przebywa?

\- Na Jedha… Nie – Hera pokręciła głową – to nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Ktoś jeszcze? Nieoficjalnie?

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

\- Mogę spróbować zorganizować ochotników. Ale nie pod nosem Mon Mothmy. Może w mniejszej bazie… na Dantooine…

Zatrzymał się. Byli w hangarze.

\- Weź statek i leć – powiedział. – Odwrócę uwagę od twojej ucieczki.

Złapała go za rękę.

\- Lecimy razem, albo wcale – oświadczyła.

Wyrwał się z jej uścisku. Cofnął się i zdjął hełm. Spojrzał na nią. Widział ją. Nie był Kananem.

\- Radzę rozważyć trzecią możliwość – rzekł cicho wielki admirał Thrawn.

Hera patrzyła na niego z rosnącym przerażeniem. Strach nie sparaliżował jej jednak, momentalnie przemienił się w furię. Zaatakowała Thrawna, zanim zdążyła zastanowić się nad tym, co robi. Wielki admirał mechanicznie odparował jej cios. Przez krótką chwilę widać było zaskoczenie na jego twarzy, które natychmiast ukrył pod swoją zwykłą, beznamiętną maską.

\- Nie chcesz tego, Hero – zwrócił się do niej po imieniu.

Lecz ona tego właśnie chciała. Uderzyć go. Za to, co jej zrobił. Uderzyć go. Za to, jak ją wykorzystał. Kilka razy go trafiła i natychmiast tego pożałowała. Pancerz szturmowca przyjął impet jej uderzenia.

\- Jeśli natychmiast odlecisz, zdążysz ich ostrzec  – powiedział Thrawn. – Zdążą się ewakuować. Może nie wszystkich, ale część zdołasz ocalić.

Mogłaby ocalić wszystkich, gdyby potrafiła zdjąć wielkiego admirała. Zabić go. Albo pojmać. Zamknąć w celi, by poczuł to samo, co ona.

\- Popełniasz błąd – uchylił się przed jej ciosem – myśląc, że zdołasz mnie pokonać – sparował uderzenie – stosując taką technikę.

Cofnęli się równocześnie.

\- To błąd – powtórzył – zakładać, że taktyka skuteczna wobec jednej rasy, sprawdzi się także w walce z rasą zupełnie od niej różną. Każda strategia musi być dostosowana do przeciwnika.

Hera posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Każdy ma słabe punkty. Spójrz…

Przyskoczył do niej. Poruszał się szybciej niż człowiek. Zadał jej tylko trzy ciosy, lecz Hera poczuła jakby w jednej chwili jej ciało rozpadło się na kawałki.

Mimo to podniosła się. Wyprostowała. Pomimo bólu. Nie mogła pozwolić mu wygrać.

\- Połamię ci kości, jeśli nie zrezygnujesz – usłyszała irytację w jego głosie. – Nie będzie to przyjemne, ani dla ciebie, ani dla mnie.

Ostatni cios. I chrupot. Wielki admirał nie rzucał słów na wiatr.

Oddalając się, powiedział:

\- Bariery będą wyłączone jeszcze przez pięć minut. Po piętnastu zacznie się pościg. Radzę odlecieć.

VII.

Kiedy się obudziła, była na Yavinie. Nikt nie miał do niej pretensji o to, że wyjawiła położenie jednej z pomniejszych baz Rebelii. Widzieli ślady tortur na jej ciele. Bicia. Jakim potworem musi być wielki admirał Thrawn, mówili. Dobrze, że uciekła, mówili. A Hera tylko kiwała głową.

Chciała osobiście przeprowadzić ewakuację Dantooine. Czuła się winna. Ale obrażenia nie pozwalały jej zasiąść za sterami x-winga.

Chciała lecieć na Scariff. Ale lekarze mówili jej, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa, by czynnie angażować się w walkę.

Z każdą kolejną bitwą, w której nie mogła uczestniczyć, coraz bardziej nienawidziła wielkiego admirała. I czekała na rewanż.


End file.
